Lydia Martell
Princess Lydia Nymeros Martell commonly referred to as the Blue Scorpion of Dorne, and is a member of House Martell, the ruling family of Dorne, Lydia is the youngest and second sister of the late Doran Martell, Elia Martell and Oberyn Martell. Like her older brother Oberyn and older sister Elia she is popular and admired by among the Dornish people. She is often compared to her late older sister's beauty sometimes being referred to as Elia reincarnated. Lydia is known for her fighting skills, calculating cunningness, and innocent beauty. Initially betrothed to Robb Stark of Winterfell, heir to Winterfell, Lydia travels to Winterfell in preparation for her nuptials, but essentially becomes a hostage of Theon Greyjoy following the execution of Eddard Stark, the start of the War of the Five Kings, and the Sack of Winterfell. Under the tutelage of Roose Bolton during the seize and hold over Winterfell by House Bolton, Lydia becomes well versed in politics, and develops a keen mind for warfare and strategy but suffers all the same. When Lydia was able to hold her own against invading soldiers After Sansa retakes Winterfell from Ramsay Bolton, and Sansa becomes the Lady of Winterfell, whilst Jon is declared King in the North. Lydia stays behind at Winterfell and pledges herself to House Stark. Following the Battle of King's Landing and the subsequent Assassination of Daenerys, she stays at Winterfell and become's Sansa's Mistress-at-arms. Biography Background While some have debated how she came to be related to the royal family of Dorne, almost none questioned her royal status, with Oberyn being incredibly protective over the youngest of the royal siblings, and to be careful not to make him angry or make any accusations towards the princess. During her youth, Lydia grew very close to her elder brother, Oberyn, to whom she was 28 years younger than. Often looking up to him as something of a father figure, whom she admired and loved deeply. When Lydia reached the age of marriage, she and her brother Oberyn, together traveled from Dorne to potential suitors for Lydia. Like him, before her, he took her to Starfall, the Arbor, Oldtown, the Shield Islands, Crakehall, Winterfell and finally the Dreadfort. Oberyn mocked all of Lydia's suitors. In Winterfell, Lydia met Robb Stark, whom she liked most of all her suitors. She had fallen half in love with him because of his keen sense of honor and justice. During their meeting, Robb Stark was fair, caring towards her and making sure she was comfortable and well looked after during her visit. Like most members of House Martell, she is styled "Princess" instead of "Lady". She gained the nickname "the Blue Scorpion" for her widely extensive knowledge of poisons and quick deadly style of combat. Due to Oberyn training her from a young age she became an accomplished warrior. But she was just as infamous for her beauty affecting both men and woman. Her beauty has enchanted many men who would travel to Dorne to claim her but none have defeated her in combat for her flower; Tywin Lannister tells Jaime that Lydia is "an unfuckable Dornish bitch". Due to nobody being able to defeat her. After going back to Dorne after meeting Robb Stark telling her eldest brother Doran that she wishes to marry the eldest Stark son Robb. Season 1 (298 AC) Season 2 (299 AC) Season 3 (300 AC) Season 4 (301 AC) Season 5 (302 AC) Season 6 (303 AC) Season 7 (304 AC) Season 8 (305 AC) Appearance Lydia Martell is said to be beautiful, Slender, with blue eyes, and large chest, strong gracious curves, and a perfectly round ass to fit her short frame. She always has had great health, having been born on time. She enjoyed traveling in her youth. According to Oberyn Martell, Lydia has always been a gentle, good, and gracious lady. Describing her as strong, due to her perfect health. He also says she is kind and cunning, with a quick wit. Personality Lydia Martell is a gentle, caring, cunning and incredibly dangerous with a weapon. Growing up loved by her older siblings especially by Oberyn. She has an even temper although she does not have a bad temper she does have her days where her emotions get the best of her. She doesn't lose her temper all that easily, she stays incredibly calm in high-stress situations, and battle. she has been gifted with a quick wit and a barbed tongue like her older brother Oberyn. Because she went to her older brother to have him trained her in battle, she is renowned for her keen intellect, duels, and extraordinary beauty all of which had made her extremely popular in Dorne and across Westeros. Lydia would only travel in Dorne due to her older brother's being rather overprotective over her safety afraid that what happened to Elia would happen to her. Or even what would happen to her that happened to Lyanna Stark of Winterfell so they thought it best that they keep a close eye on their youngest sister. She has a very close relationship with her brother Oberyn and was always trailing behind him and stayed close to him because he was her favorite brother before his death to the mountain. Lydia was also close to her older brother Doran being that their temperaments are similar they see eye to eye better than Doran and Oberyn. While Lydia was raised by her oldest Doran to be the next heir of Sunspear, Dorne. She would run Dorne giving to the poor and visiting orphaned children. Like all her siblings, Lydia is a very intelligent woman: her older brother's taking their time to teach her the necessary knowledge she needs to survive in the world. She was drawn to positions after witnessing what it could do, Lydia decided to study poisons extensively, with which she learned how to coat different weapons in the deadly substance. Which has lead Lydia to the nickname The Blue Scorpion of Dorne. she studied a wide variety of posions and would frequently coat her weapons. She is also able to recognize that substantially heavy armor would hinder one's proficiency in combat since then she prefers unpredictability and agility over strength. Above all Lydia is a deeply passionate woman, with a hot temper that was often called the wrath of the old and new gods. But in equal measure, this also makes her deeply loyal to those she cares about, such as her siblings, her betrothed Robb Stark and his siblings. Although she can be seen as naive and dim-witted, she is a very laid-back, easygoing attitude, like Queen Raella Targaryen Lydia is also described as mindful of her duties as princess. She isn't incapable of being deadly serious when the situation insisted upon it. A quality Robb Stark finds appealing in her. Lydia's overall attitude is similar to that of Oberyn; life is short, and to enjoy life's pleasures when one can. But she knows Love is the Death of Duty and Duty is the Death of Love. She has never taken a lover thus remained a virgin, but it is expected that she would become an infamous and passionate lover. She is also bisexual but has not indulged on those feelings, during her initial stay with the Starks she had felt certain feelings toward Sansa Stark taking note of her rare and innocent beauty. Lydia is a deeply honorable woman, she cares about the negative opinions of others- while she lives by rules set for her, she enjoys living her life on her own terms. While she is not as reckless as her brother Oberyn, before challenging her enemies and risk destruction she observes her enemies to find weak spots. Lydia has a zest for life, love for her family, Moreover, she has been shown to be enjoying herself while fighting. Trivia